


Under the Stars, Under You

by raikaya (rqyh)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: :-), AAAAAAA, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dowoon lowkey thirsting for younghyun since the beginning lololol, Dream Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I dont know where this came from honest, Lmao the top/bottom dynamic might be a bit ooc for some bUT THIS IS MY HC NOTHING MATTERS, M/M, Poor jae sungjin and wonpil, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wet Dream, Younghyun has an exhibition kink??, Younghyun is a sub bottom????, dont look at me, dowoon tops and takes the lead, it gets really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya
Summary: Younghyun covers his mouth in shock, the beating of his heart louder than he's ever heard.He’d just dreamt of sleeping with Dowoon. For the first time.And he wasn't even the one topping.





	Under the Stars, Under You

He’s over him, all over him as he kisses every piece of skin on Younghyun’s body. The room is a hazy, foggy furnace and his body is burning all over, breaths hitching, a beautiful, _desperate_ feeling pooling over his abdomen—moaning, moaning, moaning.

               “Dowoon-ah,” he whispers, keeping him close, needing to hold onto something, onto him, needing _him_.

               Dowoon pushes and pushes and pushes, and it's enough to keep Younghyun wanting more and more and more. He lets out whines, strangled gasps, everything to let him know he feels good, _so good_.

               “Do you feel good, hyung?” Dowoon asks, right next to Younghyun’s ear, and Younghyun feels like he might faint; he's so close.

               “So good, Dowoon-ah,” he whispers, barely able to keep his syllables stable. “So… good…”

               “Let me hear you, hyung,” he says, hitting that sweet, sweet spot again. And again. And again. “Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

               Younghyun lets out a whimper, a moan, turns his head so Dowoon could hear him better, and moans as Dowoon hits it _right there_.

               “Come for me, hyung,” he says. “Come for me.”

               He does, and Younghyun opens his eyes to a dark ceiling, feeling sweaty all over, with no one else on the bed except him and the images that are filling his mind from what just occurred during his sleep.

               It was a dream. All a dream.

               Younghyun covers his mouth in shock, the beating of his heart louder than he's ever heard.

               He’d just dreamt of sleeping with Dowoon. For the first time.

               And he wasn't even the one topping.

 

The night breeze kisses the sides of Younghyun’s cheeks as he sits on the chair on the balcony with his arms wrapped around his knees, keeping them close against his chest, leaning his chin on top of them.

               Honestly? Younghyun thinks he’s out of his mind.

               It was the first time that Younghyun’s ever dreamt of that sort of thing, at least since high school. And what's more is that it was about _Dowoon_ , the cute little maknae of the group who's like a little baby but is also very scary at times.

               Younghyun never thought that he could—to Dowoon—that he—

               Younghyun lets out a loud, exasperated sigh. Ugh, why did he have to dream about _that_? Why couldn't it have been about Dowoon practicing the drums, or Dowoon being embarrassed about his braces, or Dowoon doing literally _anything_ but… that.

               He can't believe he'd even _think_ of Dowoon that way. Yes, he's fond of him, and, _yes_ , he does love him, platonically, familial-ly, _and_ romantically, but never… that. He's never actually thought of that.

               It's not that he isn't into _that_ —he is; he’s a bi _sex_ ual, for god’s sake—but he's never actually thought of Dowoon in _that_ way. Whenever he thinks of him, he thinks of his cute little smile, and how passionate he is about the drums, and how funny he can be, and how sweet and adorable he is.

               He doesn't think about how it would feel like for Dowoon to kiss his neck, to _bite_ his neck, to touch him in places he's never even touched himself before, to have his hands run over his skin and make him moan and gasp and _whimper_. To be inside him, to push and push and push and hit him in the right spot every. Single. Time. For him to order Younghyun to say how good he feels, to make Younghyun _beg_ and _want_ to beg for more of him, needing him—

               Younghyun has to physically put his hand up to stop himself; he's already gone too far, and this man has only so much skin his blushes can reach.

               He groans out in frustration, burying his head in his knees again. He's not usually so whiny like this, but then again, he doesn't usually dream about having sex with the maknae of his band, so whatever.

               He just can't believe this. He's the older one, for god’s sake. He's literally the middle man in their band’s age group. He's _two years_ older than Dowoon. _Two years_. He's practically his elder. He's practically fifty years old!

               He doesn't know how he's gonna face Dowoon the next morning without thinking about—

               “Hyung?”

               Younghyun looks up to see Dowoon by the glass door, peeking his head through and looking at him curiously.

               Well. This isn’t something anyone had foreseen.

               “You okay? I kept hearing you berate yourself under your breath,” he says, stepping out on the balcony.

               “Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” _Don't think about having sex with him don't think about having sex with him_ — “Just… wanted some fresh air. You?”

               “Just got back from drum class,” he explains, walking over to Younghyun.

               “Drum class? It’s so late, though.” Younghyun looks at the dark sky above him; it’s probably sometime near midnight, maybe one or two hours prior.

               “We weren't able to start until around eight.” Dowoon sits on the chair next to Younghyun, pulling his legs up and crossing them one over the other. “There was some problem going on with the room so we had to move, and the teacher was having some personal problems so they were late, and… yeah.”

               “Oh,” Younghyun says, unconsciously looking back at Dowoon. When he meets his eyes, he immediately turns away. “Good thing you got home safely in the end.”

               He can feel Dowoon stare at him for a few seconds.

               “Hyung, are you sure you're alright? You're looking red.”

               When Younghyun turns, Dowoon is already leaning forward and placing a hand on Younghyun’s forehead.

_He’s close he’s close he’s so mothertrucking close_

               “Oh?” Dowoon says, widening his eyes a tad in surprise. “You’re getting hotter and hotter. Hyung, I think you might have a fever.”

               “Th—it’s fine; I don't have a fever,” Younghyun stutters, grabbing Dowoon’s hand and trying to pull it down, already too embarrassed and self-conscious.

               “What do you mean you ‘don't have a fever’, hyung—you're literally burning up!”

               “I-it’s not that…” Younghyun panickedly thinks of something to get Dowoon out of his case. “It’s not a fever; i-it’s something else.”

               “Something else?”

               Damn it; he just made it worse. “U-uh, y-yeah. But don't worry; it’s not a big deal—well, it is but I don't want you to know—”

               “Know what?” Now Dowoon just looks curious and confused.

 _Damn it damn it damn it._ Younghyun physically can't lie to Dowoon, and he knows Dowoon knows it—

               “Hyung, I know you find it hard to lie to me, so please just tell me,” Dowoon says.

               Younghyun whimpers, a sound he never imagined he could actually make, sexual context or not.

               “Hyung.”

               Dowoon leans in closer, and Younghyun backs away, not meeting his eyes.

               “Hyung, why won't you tell me?”

               Ahh, why is Dowoon being like this _now_?

               “Hyung,” he says, and Younghyun finally meets his eyes. “Can't you tell your precious Dowoonnie?”

               “AHHH I DREAMT ABOUT YOU HAVING SEX WITH ME AND IT WAS REALLY GOOD BUT I'M EMBARRASSED TO ADMIT IT BECAUSE I'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU THAT WAY AND I GUESS I ALSO LIKE YOU ROMANTICALLY AHHH ALSO YOU WERE TOPPING ME!”

               Younghyun buries himself in his knees, wrapping his arms around his head in his attempt at saving face. He wants a hole to open right under him and practically absorb him so he can live without seeing the absolute face of horror Dowoon is probably making right now. Or maybe bang his head against the wall repeatedly until he gets amnesia so he can forget all this ever happened.

               He feels someone place a hand on his head.

               “Hyung, you know there's nothing wrong with that, right?”

               Slowly, Younghyun lifts his head up, just a bit, just until he can see Dowoon’s face clearly. He doesn't look disgusted. He isn't mad. He looks… fine.

               Dowoon removes Younghyun’s bangs from his face with a hand, keeping it there on his cheek.

               “You don't have to feel embarrassed about it, hyung,” he says, almost whispers it. “You didn't do anything wrong.”

               “I-I’m your hyung,” he says, voice low as well. He feels like he almost can't breath. “Isn't that… isn't that…”

               “I’m an adult, hyung,” Dowoon says. “No matter how much you baby me. No matter how much you call me your ‘precious Dowonnie’. I’m grown. And I can make my own decisions. And you can think of me like that, as much as you want to.”

               Younghyun doesn't say anything, doesn't know what to say. Dowoon’s thumb is stroking his cheek, and it's sending waves, shivers all over his body.

               And then, Dowoon is leaning closer, and closer, and closer. And Younghyun slowly backs away as he does, not because he doesn't want it, but he likes Dowoon chasing after him.

               “What are you doing?” Younghyun whispers, staring down at those lips, those beautiful lips, lowering his knees and legs so they can reach him easier.

               “You know what I’m doing, hyung,” Dowoon whispers. “You know full well.”

               Younghyun hits the back of the chair, and Dowoon says,

               “You've got nowhere else to run, hyung.”

               “I never wanted to,” Younghyun says, and he closes his eyes.

               When Dowoon kisses him, it’s like thunder and lightning booming in the sky above him. He runs his fingers through Younghyun’s hair, and pulls a little, has Younghyun moaning a little into the kiss. He didn't know he liked that. He didn't know he'd like this.

               He feels Dowoon’s fingers meet with the area just above Younghyun’s abdomen, feels them run up over his shirt, over his chest, feel at a nipple and making Younghyun gasp in surprise.

               “Dowoon-ah,” he says, and he can see Dowoon looking at him, eyes filled with want and _need_ , and Younghyun doesn't know what to think. He thinks he's going crazy. He thinks he's going to faint.

               “Hyung,” he says, before leaning in to kiss Younghyun again. “Let’s go to my room, hyung.”

               With his mind in a hazy reverie, Younghyun lets himself be lead by the hand towards Dowoon’s room. He doesn't even register how many steps it took, or how they even maneuvered their way around the furniture without bumping into them in the dark, but they get to Dowoon’s room, lock the door, and then Younghyun is pushed against it, Dowoon’s lips on him immediately.

               Younghyun drapes his arms around Dowoon’s neck as Dowoon’s hands find their way again on Younghyun, moving up, up, up, and then down, down, down, sending sparks travelling all over Younghyun’s body.

               Dowoon pulls away from the kiss and moves on to Younghyun’s jaw, trailing a path of kisses down to his neck. Younghyun lets out hitched breaths, wanting to keep silent but also wanting to be _loud_. Dowoon’s hand finds its way under Younghyun’s shirt, and the feeling of skin on skin sends a wave straight down his abdomen, restless.

               Dowoon feels at Younghyun’s nipple again, and he finds it hard not to let out a strangled gasp. It’s just so sensitive there, and when Dowoon touches it, he feels so exposed, vulnerable, and so, so weak.

               “Do you like this, hyung?” Dowoon asks right beside his ear, and Younghyun opens his eyes a tad bit, not realizing he had closed them, and nods, not trusting his voice.

               “Why aren't you saying anything, hyung?” he says, and as soon as he does, he _bites_ down on Younghyun’s neck, making the sounds he had struggled to keep down come out so easily, making him loud, loud, loud. The pain is good. The pain is so, so good.

               “Tell me, hyung, did you like that?” Dowoon asks again, and Younghyun nods rapidly.

               “I did,” he whispers. “I did, Dowoon, I did.”

               “Hyung, you're so sensitive,” Dowoon says, kissing at Younghyun’s neck again, hand trailing down. “We haven't even done much, hyung.”

               Dowoon’s fingers find their way under the waistband of Younghyun’s pants, and he sucks in a breath. They inch closer and closer and closer, until they finally come in contact with the sensitive skin, stroking so softly and gently that Younghyun has to bite his lips to not let a sound escape.

               It feels good. It feels _so_ good.

               “Does it, hyung?” Dowoon asks.

               “So… good…” Younghyun trails off, not knowing what to think.

               “Hyung, you're cute.” Dowoon removes his hand and Younghyun almost whimpers. “Let’s make you really feel good.”

               Dowoon pulls Younghyun away from the door, kissing him and kissing him until Younghyun’s legs hit the foot of the bed and he's pushed down on it, the mattress soft.

               He watches Dowoon crawl on the bed towards him, getting closer and closer and closer, and Younghyun backs away, again, loving that look on him, loving the feeling of being prey.

               Younghyun hits the headboard, and Dowoon devours him, bruising his lips with the pain that Younghyun loves so much, grabbing the bottom of Younghyun’s shirt and tugging; Younghyun puts his arms up and Dowoon pulls away from the kiss, removing the shirt and leaving him bare, exposed for the world to see.

               Dowoon tosses the shirt somewhere in the room, and Younghyun watches Dowoon take his jacket off, and lift his own shirt up and remove it, tossing them behind him as well. He sees how Younghyun is ogling, and swear-to-god actually smirks. He's never seen this side of Dowoon before. He never knew he'd be so turned on by it.

               “Do you like the view, hyung?” he asks, leaning forward and whispering in Younghyun’s ear. “Because I do,” he says, trailing a finger from Younghyun’s chest down to his abdomen, tracing small, teasing circles, eyes scanning every inch of him. “I do, a lot.”

               He starts kissing Younghyun’s neck once more, then moves down, down to his shoulder, down to his collarbone, down the center of his chest. Younghyun lets out tiny gasps of breath as Dowoon’s lips come in contact with his skin, and Younghyun’s hands find their way into Dowoon’s hair, grabbing at the strands, needing something to hold onto.

               Dowoon starts sucking on a nipple and Younghyun nearly loses it, letting himself let out tiny moans, feeling waves running down his abdomen, his legs, curling his toes.

               “Dowoon-ah… Dowoon-ah,” Younghyun moans, grabbing at Dowoon’s hair tighter, not able to contain it. _So good_.

               Dowoon pulls away and looks at Younghyun with that smile, the smile that's got Younghyun so weak.

               “I like seeing you like this, hyung,” he says, and he leans down to trail kisses down his chest, to his abdomen. “I like making you like this.”

               Younghyun can feel Dowoon’s fingers pull down the waistband of his pants and then his boxers, removing them and leaving him entirely naked and exposed, vulnerable. 

               The moment Dowoon’s lips come in contact with Younghyun’s tip, Younghyun slaps a hand against his own mouth to stop the sound from coming out, feeling everything burning, breaths heavy, wanting to moan, moan, _moan_.

               He’s desperate. He’s so, _so_ desperate, feeling that beautiful pool of fire centered around his abdomen, making him arch his back, digging his heels against the bedsheets, needing something to hold him back from the whine caught at the back of his throat, grabbing at Dowoon’s hair with the hand not covering his mouth.

               Dowoon presses his tongue against the head, licking at that sweet, sweet spot and Younghyun turns his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the pillow, wanting more and more, loving the sound of his ragged breathing, loving the sound of the tiny moans he lets himself make, getting off at the need to be silent.

               He knows the walls are thin. He knows he can't be too loud or they’ll hear him, hear how desperate he is, the whimpers and purrs that Younghyun wants to make; they'll know what Dowoon is doing to him, know how much he’s affecting him, know how much he wants, and needs.

               Or maybe, Younghyun wants that. He wants them to know. He wants someone to know how Dowoon’s made him so _weak_ like this. Wants someone to watch Younghyun absolutely fall apart at Dowoon’s hands, lips sucking him, licking stripes and making Younghyun buckle his hips up, arching his back and letting everyone know how much he loves this. Oh, he _loves_ this.

               “ _Dowoon-ah._ ” Younghyun whimpers the name, looking down at him and how his eyes are staring straight up, knowing how much he’s affected him, knowing how much of Younghyun he has under his control, how much Younghyun is willing to give.

               Dowoon licks at the head, and Younghyun almost loses it, breath ragged, the world hazy, Younghyun’s breaths fogging up the glass.

               “D-Dowoon-ah, _want_ —” Younghyun bites down at his lips, feeling the moan come up. He looks down at Dowoon, grabbing his hair. “Want you… inside of me. I want you… inside of me… _please_ …”

               Dowoon looks up at Younghyun for a moment, and god, he loves that look, those _eyes_. Younghyun doesn’t know what to think, can't trust his voice to be any softer than he's forcing it to be. Wants Dowoon inside of him like in his dream, letting Younghyun know that he is his.

               Dowoon pulls away, the feeling sending one last wave of warmth that has Younghyun gasping, and he crawls back towards Younghyun, that look in his eyes making the beat of his heart louder than it needs be.

               “What did you say, hyung?” he asks, face so close to Younghyun’s, licking at his lips. “Tell me, what did you say?”

               “Want you…” he whispers, eyes trained down at Dowoon’s lips. “Want you inside of me. Want you. Please.”

               “Say that again.”

               A spark shoots down to Younghyun’s abdomen.

               “Please.”

               “One more time, hyung.”

               Younghyun lets out a tiny whimper, and Dowoon kisses him, kisses him and leaves him breathless, desperate, desperate, _desperate_.

               “ _Please_ ,” Younghyun moans when Dowoon pulls away, _begging_ him for it, begging him and _wanting_ to beg, wanting to ask for it, and loving it.

               “Anything for my hyung,” Dowoon purrs, and Younghyun bites his lips, loving that name, loving being called his.

               Younghyun watches Dowoon as he reaches to the table next to the bed, opening the drawer and grabbing a container of transparent liquid with a hinted experience, as if he's done this before.

               Younghyun wants to know. Wants to know exactly why Dowoon has that stashed in his drawer. Wants to know if he's done this with anyone else before. Wants to know how much experience he actually has.

_“I’m an adult, hyung. I can make my own decisions.”_

               Younghyun bites his lips. What kind of decisions _has_ he made?

               Dowoon turns back and smiles knowingly at Younghyun, leaning in and pressing soft kisses at his jaw.

               “Curious, hyung?” he says, pressing his lips against his skin.

               “A little…”

               Dowoon pulls away, staring at the look on Younghyun’s face. He doesn't know what expression he's making. He hopes it isn't too bad.

               Dowoon presses his lips against Younghyun’s, and it isn't heated like the previous ones. It’s sweet and soft and sincere, like Dowoon’s reassuring him, like Dowoon is making sure he's okay.

               “You don't have to worry, hyung,” he says, pressing another kiss on Younghyun’s lips. “You don’t have to worry at all.”

               Younghyun nods, assuring him that he isn't worrying, that he doesn't mind not being the first, and Dowoon presses another kiss, this time on Younghyun’s cheek, sending an innocent shiver down his spine.

               Dowoon dips two fingers in the container, lathering them in lubricant.

               “Lift your legs up, hyung,” he orders, and Younghyun does, and the position sends a flush down his entire body. He feels exposed, like he’s showing the entire world just how much he wants Dowoon inside of him, how much he _wants_ it.

               Dowoon leans down and presses soft kisses against Younghyun’s neck, and when he inserts the first finger, Younghyun lets out a hiss, breathing heavily.

               Just the fact that Dowoon is moving a finger inside of him, touching him in places he hasn't touched himself before—just that fact alone is sending Younghyun to the clouds, to this dreamlike state where he doesn't know how to handle it. That Dowoon is touching him there. That it's _Dowoon_ who’s touching him.

               Dowoon inserts a second finger, and Younghyun bites his lip, feeling Dowoon stretching him out. It’s a bit painful, but Younghyun, for some reason, loves the pain. He loves pain if Dowoon’s the one giving it to him.

               Dowoon distracts him with the kisses, with the whispers of, “You're doing great, hyung,” and Younghyun feels grateful, so grateful.

               Dowoon’s finger comes in contact with that spot, and suddenly Younghyun’s letting out a whimper he can't push down, feeling the burn in that area, feeling the coiling feeling centered around his abdomen, letting out tiny consecutive gasps.

               “Oh? Right here?” Dowoon says, and touches that spot again—Younghyun _whines_ , needing more of that, wanting more of that, wanting more.

               “ _Dowoon-ah_ ,” he whimpers, letting out a strangled whine that’s got Dowoon letting out tiny gasps of his own. Younghyun’s in love with the sound. Younghyun’s absolutely smitten.

               “What do you want, hyung?” Dowoon says, stretching him further. “Hyung, tell me what you want.”

               “ _I want you_ ,” Younghyun gasps, desperate, like he’s about to tip over the edge. “I want you in me, now— _please._ Please, Dowoon. Please, please, please, _please please please_ —”

               Dowoon pulls his fingers out gently, and Younghyun maintains his breathy “ _please_ ”s as Dowoon sits up and removes his jeans and briefs, throwing them somewhere in the room. He reaches for the drawer again, grabbing a condom and opening the pack. He lets out a tiny hiss as he puts it on, before getting the lubricant and lathering it on, the sigh that he lets out sending waves down Younghyun’s body.

               “Dowoon-ah, _please please please—_ ” Younghyun is still gasping, loving begging for it, loving the look on Dowoon’s face as he says it.

               Dowoon leans forward and kisses Younghyun’s neck, hand wrapped around his member.

               “I don't think you know how much I love hearing that, hyung,” he groans. “I love it when you beg. I love making you beg.”

               Younghyun loves it, too. Loves giving his everything to Dowoon. Loves the feeling of being under his control. Loves being under him, and doing things he never thought he could do: begging, whining, whimpering—things he never thought he was capable of. This isn't like him at all, no; no one would expect him to be like this, to be so _weak_ and _desperate_ like this, to crumble and fall apart and let it happen.

               But Dowoon brings out this side of him and he likes it. Dowoon affects him so much that the world is like a blurry haze except for the man in front of him, over him. Dowoon makes him say things he never thought he could say, do things he never thought he could do, and Younghyun loves it, loves it, loves it.

               Younghyun lets out one last “ _please_ ” and Dowoon pushes in, gently, gently, gently, burning him down there, sending Younghyun’s body up in flames.

               It hurts at first; Younghyun expected that. Dowoon pushes in and out slowly, showering him in kisses and pecks and stroking his member to distract him from the pain, Younghyun tugging at Dowoon’s hair.

               But then Younghyun’s letting out the loudest moans as the pain disappears, feeling the beautiful, _beautiful_ pool of fire spreading from there, right there, _right there_.

               Younghyun moans and gasps and whimpers and _whines, whines, whines_ , letting the world know how much he loves this, letting the world know how _loud_ Dowoon is making him.

               Dowoon hits that spot just right again, and again, and again, and Younghyun moans loud, loud, loud, knowing the others might hear him, wanting the others to hear him, loving the idea of an audience, loving being so exposed like this, loving the cameras, loving the attention, loving the eyes watching and staring and looking at how shameless Younghyun’s being right now, at how Dowoon is just tearing him apart.

               He whispers his name over and over again, loving how he's falling apart, loving how he's coming undone, loving how Dowoon is just _ruining_ him, pushing inside him, loving him, loving him, loving him.

               “Tell me how good it is, hyung,” Dowoon says, groaning. “Tell me just how good I’m making you feel.”

               “ _So… good, Dowoon_ ,” Younghyun whines, holding on to Dowoon, keeping him close, feeling him push and push and push, desperate, crazy, and completely out of his _mind_.

             “How good, hyung?”

             “So _gooㅡ_ ” 

             Dowoon kisses him before he can finish, swallowing his voice, making him whimper, loving the interruption, like it's Dowoon who gets to decide when Younghyun can speak, and  _oh dear god_ how he loves that. 

             Dowoon pulls away and everything is a haze. His breathing is getting rapid, and his entire body is burning, and he's smitten, so smitten, so dizzy, drunk despite not having a drink, drowsy, crazy, crazy, wanting more and more and getting it.

             “You feel so good, hyung,” Dowoon moans, and Younghyun almost loses it. “You feel… so… good.”

               He’s close. He’s so, so close. Every piece of logic had already left, the world making no sense, nothing but the fire burning him, scorching him, holding onto his abdomen so tight and squeezing, squeezing until Younghyun can't take it anymore.

               Younghyun turns his head and moans loudly into Dowoon’s ear, letting him know how much he loves this, how much he’s affecting him, how he’s _ruining_ Younghyun and claiming every part of him, how he’s falling apart because of him, how much he has hold of, how much he owns, how much Younghyun wants to give him, give him the world.

               “Bite me, baby,” Younghyun moans into Dowoon’s ear. “Bite me and love me.”

               Dowoon bites Younghyun’s neck and Younghyun moans loud, loud, _loud_ , finally reaching his climax, that squeezing feeling that has Younghyun screaming his moans, desperate and done and _ruined, ruined, ruined_ , shameless, out of his mind, and in love, in love, in love.

               Younghyun opens his eyes, and he's staring at a dark ceiling, breathing heavily.

               It was a dream. _Again_.

               “OH, COME ON!” Younghyun actually yells, frustrated beyond measure.

 

“What—hyung?” Dowoon shoots up from beside him, voice surprised but still croaky, half-asleep.

               Younghyun steels himself, turning to his left to see Dowoon, in the dark, propped up on his elbows and looking at Younghyun, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and drowsiness.

               Oh. So it _wasn’t_ a dream.

               “Why did you yell, hyung?” Dowoon asks, groggily. “Something happen?”

               “N-no, nothing happened,” Younghyun stutters, feeling a wave of embarrassment come over him. God, he is so stupid. “Just… something similar to a nightmare.”

               “Oh, okay,” Dowoon says, flopping back down on his stomach, sighing. “It better not be another of that dream where you thought you had sex with me and you woke up. Those kind of dreams suck.”

               “Haha, yeah,” Younghyun nervously says. “They do.”

               “You woke up and thought it was all a dream, didn't you, hyung.”

               “Yes, yes, I did,” Younghyun says, unable to lie to Dowoon for a second.

               Dowoon lets out a sleepy giggle.

               “Hyung, you're really something.”

               Younghyun lets a smile crawl up his lips, and he turns on his side, staring at Dowoon, whose eyes are closed, cheeks pushed up against his crossed arms.

               He feels a tug at his heart, not believing how they had actually done that, and how… good it was. He feels shy thinking about it now, maybe a little embarrassed, but also happy.

               Dowoon was surprising. Younghyun didn't think he was capable of that sort of thing. He had been over him, taking control of everything, surprised him, but… it was good. It was nice. It was a side to Dowoon that Younghyun could get used to, if Dowoon would allow that.

               Despite the new side, to Younghyun, Dowoon is still the same cute, little maknae of the group, who sleeps on his stomach (that isn't a good position; he should really stop that), who’s so dedicated to learning the drums that he was willing to wait until eight to have his class, who’s first instinct when seeing Younghyun on that balcony was to ask if he was okay.

               Younghyun feels a giddy feeling swell up inside of him, unable to push down the grin on his face.

               Maybe… maybe he could—

               He reaches slowly, hesitant, stretching his arm and hovering over Dowoon’s sleeping body. Is he allowed to do this? Would this be awkward? Did Dowoon only like the sex or…?

               He decides, _Screw it_ , and drapes his arm around Dowoon, bracing himself for some kind of impact.

               Dowoon opens one eye.

               “Hyung, what are you doing?” he asks, face unreadable.

               Younghyun starts to regret his decision.

               “Um,” he starts, the skin-on-skin contact already sending him blushing before the embarrassment hit. “I wanted to… hug you?”

               Dowoon doesn't say anything.

               “ _Okay, okay, this is awkward, let’s forget this happened_ —” Younghyun panics, retracting his arm—

               Dowoon stops him with his hand wrapped around Younghyun’s forearm, making the older gulp.

               He loosens his grip a little, and drapes Younghyun’s arm back over his body, inching closer to him until Younghyun can feel his lips against his collarbone, feel his soft breathing.

               “Hyung, you do know I like you back, right?” Dowoon mumbles, and Younghyun freezes, letting that information sink in. “And I do mean in the, um, romantic sense.”

               Dowoon buries his burning face in Younghyun’s chest, Younghyun feeling the warmth.

               A smile finds its way up Younghyun’s face; that little hesitant ‘um’ Dowoon mumbled makes Younghyun feel more relaxed. If Younghyun’s shy about sex stuff, then Dowoon must be shy about romance stuff; Younghyun can get behind that.

               He brings Dowoon closer to him, hugging him tighter and letting a sweet, innocent feeling swell up inside of him. He places a kiss on the top of Dowoon’s head, says, “I do now. And I do, too,” and falls asleep, just like that.

 

Sungjin, Jaehyung, and Wonpil stand in the doorway to Dowoon’s room, Jaehyung’s hand still on the doorknob even minutes after gesturing for the other guys to come over with the key.

               “So _that's_ why I kept hearing someone moaning last night,” Sungjin says. “I thought it was the dormitory ghost.”

               From here they can all see Younghyun and Dowoon sleeping together under the comforter, Younghyun’s arm draped over Dowoon’s, both of them obviously shirtless.

               “There's a dormitory ghost?” Jaehyung asks, intrigued.

               “Yeah, her name is Heejin and apparently she was the wife of the original person who put up the dorm,” Sungjin explains. “Legend says she still searches for her wife to this day.”

               “Okay, hyung, even if that was true, I think you'd need to have your ears checked if you thought the moaning we all heard last night belonged to anyone but Younghyun-hyung,” Wonpil says.

               “I had to sleep with my headphones on full volume,” Jaehyung complains. “And even then, I could still hear him yell out Dowoon’s na—”

               “No, hyung, we are not going there,” Wonpil says, lightly slapping him on the arm.

               “So what are we gonna do, then?” Sungjin asks. “I already started up the ramyeon; it’s gonna finish in a few minutes. Should we wake them up?”             

               They all make faces.

               “Let’s just pretend we never opened this door and leave them a portion (why did we even open this),” Jaehyung says. “Our excuse is that we forgot about them until the last minute.”

               The other two nod and Jaehyung closes the door, leaving it unlocked.

               “Well,” Younghyun says, opening his eyes, “this isn't awkward at all.”

               Dowoon laughs a little, opening his eyes as well.

               “Looks like you made a ‘loud’ impression on them, hyung,” he says, and Younghyun flushes.

               “Sh-shut up,” Younghyun mumbles. “I was—I was in the moment.”

               “Yeah, hyung, I _know_. I was there. Remember?” Dowoon grins, and Younghyun feels like he can't be anymore embarrassed than this. “But seriously, did you not think that they might hear you, hyung? These walls are thin, after all.”

               Younghyun looks away.

               “Or could it be…”

               Younghyun gulps.

               “Hyung, did you _want_ them to hear you?” Dowoon asks.

               Younghyun still doesn't look at him, but that seems to be enough of an answer to Dowoon.

               “Hyung,” he says, voice dangerously low, “you're really something, you know that?”

               Dowoon removes Younghyun’s arm from him and pushes him against the bed, pinning him down, leaving him shocked.

               “Wh-what are you doing?” Younghyun asks, more out of surprise than actually needing to know.

               Dowoon’s hands pin Younghyun’s wrists against the sheets, and he leans in closer, Younghyun’s heart beat beating louder.

               “I’m just hungry, hyung,” he says and it sends a wave straight down to Younghyun’s abdomen. “I want something to _eat_.”

               “S-so early in the morning?” Younghyun nervously asks. “Y-you wanna do it _now_?”

               Dowoon hums in affirmation, leaning down to place a kiss on Younghyun’s jaw.

               “Th-the door’s unlocked,” Younghyun stutters, feeling his skin burning. “They might walk in, and—”

               “And see me ruining you, hyung?” Dowoon continues for him, and oh _god_ , his voice sends him chills. “Can you imagine them walking in, finding you so desperate, watching you falling apart for me?”

               Younghyun bites his lip—god, the idea of that—and Dowoon smiles in triumph.

               “Hyung,” he says, placing a kiss on his collarbone, “why don't we give them a show?”

               Dowoon drapes the blanket over the both of them, letting Younghyun in for a sweet, sweet treat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dONT LOOK AT MEEE
> 
> (but thank you so much for reading this! comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♡)
> 
> edit 02/01/19: i feel awkward to comment now that i put the anon setting off :v


End file.
